Rendezvous
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Rendezvous amoureux entre Heiji et Kazuha...Une romance qui débute, des sentiments fragiles... tel est le sort des tous premiers jours...


En cette chaude journée de début mars, il avait été décidé à l'improviste d'aller prendre un café à une terrasse du Centre Commercial d'Umeda.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Kazuha avait appelé dès 9h pour savoir ce que je ferais de ma journée.

- Rien de prévu, mis a part aller chercher un dossier pour mon père qu'il a oublié au poste... Ca me prendra une heure pour y aller. Ensuite... je sais pas... Pourquoi cette question ?

- Si tu passes devant le centre commercial, tu peux m'y déposer ?

-... Et je suis censé te récupérer à mon retour ?

A l'autre bout du fil, je devinais qu'elle espérait sincèrement que ce fut le cas.

- Ca marche, lui avais-je répondu sans attendre sa réponse.

- Merci, Heiji, je t'offrirai un verre à une terrasse, si tu as le temps...

Et du temps, j'en avais... Mon père en voyage à Tokyo pour rendre visite au préfet Matsumoto, son dossier pouvait attendre son retour. Mais comme le lendemain était dimanche, je n'allais pas déranger Otaki pour rien...

Donc comme prévu, à 14 heures, Kazuha m'attendait devant chez elle. Elle grimpa sur ma Honda, et nous prîmes la direction du centre commercial. Le samedi, ce genre d'endroit est toujours bondé, aussi fus-je soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui tenir compagnie pour faire ses emplettes.

- D'ici une bonne heure, je serai de retour.

- d'accord, je t'attendrai au café français qui se trouve de l'autre côté.

De l'autre côté, elle entendait par là à côté du parc, donc loin de la circulation. J'aurai à poser ma moto au parking et traverser l'avenue chargée de badauds pour la rejoindre... Une idée qui ne m'enchantait guère... Mais bon... Que faire quand la demande est si sincère...?

Je soupirai mon accord, et la laissai sur le rebord du trottoir. Un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, et je souriais de la voir me saluer de la main. Finalement, j'avais bien hâte de récupérer ce dossier pour la rejoindre...

Cinquante six minutes plus tard, je garais mon engin à côté d'une voiture allemande. C'était une Audi, la dernière sortie sur le marché nippon. Je pris deux minutes pour l'observer, car Kazuha ne devait certainement pas avoir fini ses emplettes. Mon regard s'attarda sur le siège passager du véhicule. Et là, je me rendis compte de mon imbécillité.

- Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié !

Quel imbécile je faisais ! Si Kazuha avait voulu ce rendez-vous dans ce café, c'est parce qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose de moi... Mais comment ai-je pu oublié pareil évènement ?

Je quittais la voiture, et entrepris de traverser le long couloir qui séparait le centre commercial en deux. De chaque côté de l'allée, des boutiques aux devantures plus attrayantes les unes que les autres. Finalement, pris de remords par mes sombres pensées, je jetais machinalement un coup d'oeil rapide aux vitrines qui défilaient trop vite de par mes pas rapides. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : je n'aurai jamais le temps de lui trouver quelque chose de convenable...

Me maudissant mille fois, j'arrivais finalement sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Kazuha était déjà là, accotée à un petit muret qui servait de séparation entre la terrasse et l'allée. Elle regardait machinalement la montre à son poignet. Je décidai de passer outre mes réflexions sur ma stupidité, et allait la rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je souriais ainsi... Peut-être pour me faire pardonner ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore…

- Heiji ! sourit-elle.

Elle se retint de venir me retrouver. A la vue des sacs posés près de ses pieds, je compris pourquoi et me demandais déjà comment tout ramener sans me casser la figure avec ma moto… Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup… Chaque fois que je l'emmenais faire du shopping, un sac à dos attendait gentiment dans le petit coffre sous la selle de ma machine. A la longue, il y avait pris son habitude.

Je la retrouvai. Elle rayonnait. Le beau temps y était pour quelque chose, car elle avait pu sortir un petit short en jeans aux coutures élimées, ainsi qu'un petit débardeur jaune uni.

J'avais beau la voir presque tous les jours, ce jour-là, je la trouvais tout simplement belle. Je crois bien que je devais rougir à sa vie, mais je n'osais me l'admettre… Quoiqu'il en fût, je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce qu'elle le remarquât.

- Aho… Où vais-je pouvoir mettre tout ça ? J'aurai bientôt besoin d'un side-car pour t'emmener, toi et tes « emplettes ».

Elle n'apprécia pas le ton sur lequel j'avais appuyé ce dernier mot.

- Do-aho ! Ca ne te regarde pas, ce que j'achète ! Et ça serait plutôt à moi d'être en rogne… Ca fait bien dix minutes que je t'attends…

- Eh ! Je t'ai pas fixé d'horaires, à ce que je sache… je t'ai dis que j'en aurai pour une bonne heure… Ca veut pas dire soixante minutes exactes… !

Intérieurement, je regrettais déjà le choix de mes paroles pour mon entrée en scène… Avec son caractère borné, elle prenait vite la mouche à la moindre remarque… Mais nos querelles ne duraient jamais longtemps et finissaient toujours en eau de boudin… Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle ce jour-là… Mais je n'espérais pas grand-chose : ayant oublié quel jour nous étions… je ne risquais pas de m'en sortir à bon compte… Aussi décidai-je de ne pas entrer en terrain miné.

- Allez, on va le prendre, ce verre ? Je meurs de soif… j'ai crevé de chaud sous mon casque…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je pris les sacs à ses pieds, et entrait sur la terrasse.

Je choisis une table proche de la devanture du petit café ; il y avait quelques personnes, dont un couple, à la table en face de moi. Kazuha s'installa, et une serveuse ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre.

Je passais la commande – un café et un thé glacé – et après le départ de la serveuse, le silence se fit. J'en profitais pour détailler les lieux.

La terrasse s'étalait sur vingt mètres carré a peu près… Elle comprenait six tables blanches en fer forgé, quatre entourées de quatre chaises noires et tissus blancs, et les deux dernières étaient occupées par nous-même et le couple que j'avais vu en arrivant. Je m'attardais un moment sur eux. L'homme, aux cheveux châtains, me tournait le dos, mais à voir la carrure de ses épaules, je lui donnais moins de la trentaine. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir le même âge que son compagnon, était étrangère, mais parlait notre langue parfaitement. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, de la même teinte que son ami, et le soleil jouait à se refléter entre ses mèches. En les écoutant, je compris que l'homme était aussi un étranger, car il lui répondait dans une langue que je reconnus comme du étant français.

La serveuse fut rapide. Kazuha, qui ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole, farfouilla un moment dans son sac, à la recherche de monnaie. Je fus plus rapide qu'elle et tendit l'acompte à la jeune femme. Celle-ci me remercia d'une petite courbette et s'éloigna, tandis que Kazuha me jetait un regard noir.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était moi qui t'invitais…

Elle n'eut en réponse qu'un sourire, avant que mes lèvres n'atteignent le bord de la tasse fumante, coupant court à toute réclamation. Elle secoua la tête, et je me félicitais mentalement d'avoir ramener la situation à un niveau plus propice à profiter du temps qui s'étalait devant nous.

- Je…

- Ecoute…

Ma tasse en suspens et sa main cessant de tourner la petite baguette de son verre, nos regards se croisèrent, indécis.

- Il fait vraiment beau, tu ne trouves pas ? On pourra bientôt allez voir les cerisiers…

- Oui…

Ma réponse était d'un vague… Je me maudissais…

Je détournais une nouvelle fois le regard, qui me ramena au dos de l'homme d'en face. Il avait la nuque dégagée, claire. Il portait un costume de ville en tweed léger de couleur grise, et les manches qui dépassaient de son veston me laissaient penser que sa chemise dessous était bleu clair. Et en face de lui, la jeune femme dans sa robe bleu marine, souriait tristement. Elle avait un regard clair et strict. Mais je la sentais heureuse tout de même. Quand elle parlait, sa voix trahissait une certaine émotion.

Il me semblait que j'avais moi aussi déjà perçu ce genre d'émotion… Je recherchais où…

- Heiji…

Mes pensées furent soudainement éblouies.

Je me retournais vers Kazuha, et je crois bien que je devais lui jeter un regard étrange, car elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non rien, je venais juste de remarquer quelque chose… Ce n'est pas important… !

Et pourtant, ça l'était. Cette femme et Kazuha avaient cette chose en commun… Cette même émotion dans la voix…

Je décidais de revenir à Kazuha et à ce dont elle voulait me parler.

- Que voulais-tu me demander… ?

- Eh bien… Si ça ne te déranges pas… est-ce que tu voudrais voir un film après… ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à voir ?

Elle m'énonça une liste de cinq ou six films, je ne saurai dire, car j'avais répondu machinalement à sa question, et mon regard se reportait systématiquement sur cette femme. Je venais de remarquer quelque chose qui venait de me sauver la vie…

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein !

Je fus durement ramené à la réalité. Kazuha avait suivit mon regard. Je rougissais malgré moi… Je ne pouvais expliquer cette gêne, car il n'y avait rien de mal, après tout, à dévisager des inconnus… Enfin… je me comprenais…

Mais Kazuha ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là…

- Tu n'as pas honte, de mater les gens comme ça !

Elle n'avait pas élevé le ton, pour ne pas gêner les deux jeunes gens, mais je sentais le reproche dans sa voix… qui avait perdu cette émotion. Mais au fond de moi, je n'avais pas non plus à justifier mes actes envers elle… Et je lui fis comprendre.

- Ecoute, je peux encore regarder qui je veux, non ? Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, que je sache…

Et de me remordre les lèvres.

Kazuha piqua un fard. Elle bégaya ses premiers mots, mais la suite fut assez crue :

- Eh bien… Fais comme tu veux, mais moi je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus à côté d'un type qui lorgne sur la poitrine d'une blondasse étrangère… !

Elle se leva, et attrapant ses paquets, elle quitta la table, sa boisson à peine entamée.

Je croisais les bras et serrais les dents, peu fier de ma propre réaction. J'hésitais encore un moment, mais de toutes façons, je savais quelque part que je pouvais encore réparer cette erreur.

Je quittais la table, et me dirigeait d'un pas ferme à la table voisine.

Moins d'un quart d'heure, je retournais sur le parking. Et retrouvais une nouvelle fois Kazuha accotée, mais cette fois-ci sur le flan de la Honda. Je souriais intérieurement. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Si elle voulait utiliser les transports en commun, il lui aurait fallu plus d'une heure pour rentrer… Cela prouvait qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas autant qu'elle voulait le montrer. Mais je souhaitais profondément la retrouver à cet endroit. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je me serai vraiment inquiété, malgré moi… Car cela aurait eut des conséquences plus graves qu'un mince sourire d'excuse n'aurait pas suffit à faire oublier.

Je me tins devant elle, lui cachant le soleil. Elle refusait obstinément de me regarder, se contentant de fixer ses chaussures.

A ce moment-là, je la savais au bord des défenses. Elle allait fondre, mais même si je le souhaitais, je ne pouvais pas faire comme d'habitude…

- Kazuha…

Elle tenait à ce jour.

- Ecoute moi…

J'en avais bien conscience.

- Si j'ai mal agit, j'en suis vraiment désolé…

C'était pour cela que…

- Excusez moi, mademoiselle, monsieur…

La jeune femme avait levé vers moi ses yeux clairs. Elle fut étonnée d'être dérangée de son rendez-vous.

Je m'étais approché de la table, et je m'étais planté devant eux. Je pouvais à présent voir le visage de l'homme, et je dus reconnaître qu'il avait un beau visage, au teint clair. Ses fins yeux noirs en noisette étaient donc ce qui avait captivé sa compagne, car ils dégageaient une grande force de caractère. Je m'adressai directement à lui.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger… mais je me trouvais à la table juste derrière, et je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire où vous avez trouvé le pendentif que vous venez d'offrir à Mademoiselle…

La « Mademoiselle » en question leva une main pour effleurer le précieux bijou.

- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que je viens d'offrir ce bijou ?

- Vous savez quel jour on est… Et vous avez encore la garantie qui dépasse de votre poche de veston, lui glissais-je un peu plus bas.

Il jeta vivement un regard à la poche droite de son veston, et fut surpris de constater que je venais de lui révéler la vérité.

Son regard se ferma un moment sur moi, et je me surpris à prendre peur. Cet homme dégageait décidément une forte aura… Et je pouvais la ressentir…

Puis il éclata de rire. Son amie parut surprise. Et un mince sourire s'effila sur son visage. Puis il mit la main dans la poche interne gauche de son veston. Craignant d'avoir un eu trop tenté la chance, je fus soulagé de le voir sortir un calepin de cuir et un stylo, griffonner deux lignes sur une feuille, l'arracher et me la tendre. Puis il glissa un nouveau sourire à mon intention, et m'ignora totalement. Je le remerciais, et partais en direction de la boutique indiquée sur la feuille.

Connaissant les lieux, depuis le temps que j'accompagnais Kazuha dans ce dédale de vitrines, je la retrouvais vite et m'engageais à l'intérieur. Dès que j'en fus sorti, je me mettais en quête d'un appareil…

La canette se posa délicatement sur ses cheveux. Je la tenais, pour éviter que le choc du frais ne lui fasse faire un geste brutal et la fasse tomber.

Mais Kazuha réagit moyennement, à mon grand dam.

- Kazuha… Ecoute moi. Si j'ai mal agit, j'en suis vraiment désolé…

Je décapsulais la canette de thé glacé, et lui tendis. Elle condescendit à relever la tête et à enfin croiser mon regard. Je lus dans ses yeux de la déception, mêlée à de la tristesse. Cela me déstabilisa… Je ne m'attendais pas à cette tristesse. Je ne compris pas.

- Je veux rentrer…, laissa-t-elle tomber.

- Si tu veux, fis-je malgré moi. Mais avant, je veux que tu m'écoutes.

Et lui enlevant soudainement sa canette des mains, je la remplaçais par un petit boîtier rose. Elle fronça un sourcil, puis elle soupira… C'était un soupir d'aise. Pas un soupir exaspéré comme elle aurait fait en d'autre occasion.

Mais pas en ce jour.

- Joyeux White Day, Kazuha…, même si je n'ai pas été génial sur ce coup…

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, ce qui lui fit un joli pli sur cette surface rose et fraîche. Je détournai les yeux, car je sentais ma gêne monter, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle la surprenne. Puis j'entendis le petit bruit d'ouverture de la boîte, et un petit cri s'échapper de sa gorge.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais je savais qu'elle m'avait pardonné cette faute qu'elle s'était elle-même inventée…

- Alors, on y va ?

Je la regardais, un peu étonné.

- Tu veux aller au ciné ?

- Non ! Je veux rentrer, je t'ai dit… Pas question de laisser un macho comme toi dans un endroit pareil… !

Je faillis tomber à la renverse. Et secouais la tête…

- Décidément, tu sais ce que tu te veux, toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, encore…

- … Rien…

Rangeant les sacs pendant qu'elle mettait son casque et enfilait le sac à dos, je me permis au moins de sourire à mes maigres compensations… Je venais de retrouver cette petite émotion vocale… et…

- Allez, grimpe… Et accroches-toi bien… j'ai pas envie de te perdre sur la route… !

Et de sentir un maigre coup entre mes omoplates, pour toute tentative de représailles…

Fin

Kessy

7 avril 2005


End file.
